


If You Can Forgive

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: You are a tiger hybrid who had learned growing up that everyone was out to kill you. You have been put in a ring to kill people who are trying to kill you for a medal. Soon, you are set up with a Japanese woman with a guitar. With all the anger in your soul, you go to attack her but she has different plans to put your soul at peace.
Relationships: Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	If You Can Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the movie The Book of Life so much I wanted to use another song from the movie in a fic. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kenkashimashou - Japanese for "Let's fight"

You hated people. You grew to hate them because your kind was slain. The hatred in your heart fueled a fire that would never go out. People would gather around in the arena to watch your fights and so far, no brave contestants have succeeded with you. You were too tough.

Preparing for the last fight for the night, you sharpened your nails as you waited for the battle to begin. You could hear the crowd chattering loudly as they waited as well. You smirked to yourself as you cracked your neck and you chuckled. Nobody ever had the nerve to finish you off. 

Soon, it was time for the battle to start. The opponent, a woman named Noodle, stepped onto the battleground. There was a sword and a guitar strapped to her back. She had her friends behind a gate to support her and she was nervous. 

Your tail swishing, you broke out of your containment and stepped out onto the grounds. You snarled over at the woman and bared your teeth, causing Noodle to gulp. You grinned as you saw the fear in her eyes.

Noodle drew her sword and pointed it at you, fearing for her life. She felt like this wasn’t right. She wanted to make peace with you. 

“Kenkashimashou!” Noodle shouted for everyone to hear and you cracked your neck before running towards her, lifting a fist once you had gotten close enough to her. 

You went to swing and knocked the sword out of Noodle’s hand when she moved out of the way, causing the sword to fly back and stick into the ground. The crowd gasped and some covered their eyes. Noodle’s friends were focused on her and they were internally scared for her safety. 

You had run into the wall when Noodle moved. This gave her time to reach for the sword but she paused. She then reached back and grabbed her guitar, tuning it, and strummed it as she didn’t pay attention. You approached her and punched her in the face, causing her to fall back and drop her guitar. 

She grunted and got up, picking up the guitar and starting to strum again. You stepped back a bit and growled. You were a safe distance away from her as you bared your teeth and you took a stance.

“Toro I am humble, for tonight I understand,  
Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand  
You've suffered great injustice  
So have thousands before you  
I offer an apology and one long overdue.”

Noodle began as you ran over to her and drew your fist back to hit her. You then let your fist fall to your side. She seemed to be unphased when you went to hit her. She seemed to be reaching for forgiveness.

“I am sorry, toro, I am sorry  
Hear my song, I know I sing the truth  
Although we were bred to fight  
I reach for kindness in your heart tonight, and if you can forgive.”

“And if you can forgive, love can truly live  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live.”

Your eyes widened at this. Nobody ever apologized to you before. You then dropped down to your knees and tears filled your eyes. Your heart ached for some reason and you hunched over your knees at Noodle’s feet, head in your hands. 

“Toro, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath,  
to tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death  
Two centuries of agony, that tore your heart with sand  
Here and now with my amends, this senseless killing ends.”

“I am sorry, toro, I am sorry  
Hear my song, I know I sing the truth  
Although we were bred to fight  
I reach for kindness in your heart tonight, and if you can forgive.”

“And if you can forgive, love can truly live  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive  
Love, love will truly live.”

With that, your heart was finally at peace. You no longer had a desire to fight. You wanted out of the ring. You mumbled thank you over and over again as you cried. You haven’t cried almost all your life.


End file.
